


The Containment of Lycus

by OhgunAP



Series: Visions of An Ancestry Prequels and Side Stories [2]
Category: Agony (Video Game 2018), Spacelords (Video Game), Warframe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Backstory, Blood and Gore, Crossover, Gen, Gun Violence, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhgunAP/pseuds/OhgunAP
Summary: The Red Goddess attempts to induct a legendary warrior into her legion, but Lycus Dion has other plans...





	The Containment of Lycus

In the distance a grotesque spire is erected over what used to be a metropolitan city is shown as several Leviathans are flying around the hellish skyline. On the highway leading to the city, a hyperbike is shown moving towards the city limits at about 30 miles per hour with Monster Magnet’s “Space Lord” blaring from the speakers. The bike is driven by a pale skinned muscular man with upper back-length crimson hair and 3 shotguns holstered on his back and hips. The man is clad in a pair of black goggles with moderately tinted lenses, a black leather jacket, crimson jeans under black leather chaps, dark red leather gloves, and brown short cowboy boots with steel spurs. As he’s driving down the interstate, the man known as Lycus Dion examines a photo of the spire on his cell phone for a few seconds. After he puts his phone away to look at the cityscape ahead of him, he spots the tower on the photo. He gives an intriguing grin revealing his shark-like teeth holding a lit cigar, before engaging the bike’s nitrous and speeding into the city.

Inside the tower, several demons are tormenting the surviving humans trapped inside of the spire while several Fallen Angels are lounging in the lobby. when an empty hyperbike runs over an unsuspecting Onoskelis holding a severed forearm in its mouth, alerting the other demons and Fallen Angels to a possible intrusion. Upon noticing the tire tracks leading towards the opened front entrance, a Chort attempts to charge towards a silhouette waiting outside but is easily killed by a shotgun blast to the head. As the silhouette walks inside with a cigar in its right hand and the automatic shotgun held in its left hand, the fleshed door now behind it closes, revealing Lycus to the occupants “Knock knock,” he said as his voice echoes throughout the lobby “Is the queen in this morning?” Before the demons try to ambush Lycus one of the Fallen Angels shouted “DISCEDANT!” The demons and the other Fallen Angels stand down allowing one of the Elites to address Lycus in person. “Our Queen is expecting you in the penthouse.” Lycus smirks as he places his cigar in his mouth, holsters the shotgun on his back and follows the Elite to the central elevator. After a short ride to the penthouse floor, Lycus leaves the elevator and walks inside of what looks like a hellish penthouse with furniture created from flesh and bones decorating the unit. “You’ve made it Mr. Dion,” a human sounding voice greets Lycus as he approaches a table where several succubi and an Onoskelis are sitting next to a woman with blood red hair and a flaming halo clad in a crimson dress. “Other than Nimrod, you happened to be the second man to prove your manhood.” “Well I’m not very known to be a second-rate ass kicker around here” Lycus responded as he sits down in front of the god-like woman’s harem. “To be honest,” the woman told Lycus, “you’ve left a greater impression than he ever could by traveling and fighting all this way” the woman presents a golden chalice to Lycus and asks “So, will you join us, Mr. Dion?” Lycus puts out his cigar in an ashtray made of human bones and takes the chalice from the table.

He crosses both of his legs on the table while looking inside of the chalice and begins contemplating about its contents and the effects it would have on him. He closes his eyes and drinks the contents inside as the succubi notices and tells the woman that he drank the contents of the chalice. Lycus begins to grab his head in agonizing pain as the woman tells him, “Oh, I forgot to tell you. That’s liquor is much stronger than the ones you’ve usually indulged in.” She laughs as Lycus begins to let out a loud painful scream. But before he completely transforms, Lycus manages to return to his senses he shakes his head realizing that is was just a premonition. “What’s wrong Mr. Dion?” the woman asked, “Having second thoughts?” “You know,” Lycus answered as he was programing the media player to broadcast ‘Space lord’ from the speakers, “Maybe I don’t need to become a bat-shit crazy demon slave.”

“You’re saying…”

“I’m saying, the deal is off!”

Lycus tosses the contents of the chalice at the woman’s face. The woman became enraged after being rejected by Lycus and shouted, “KILL HIM!”

The Succubi and Onoskelis attack Lycus only for the Onoskelis to have its heart ripped out by an unsuspecting succubus while Lycus draws his automatic shotgun as he evades the succubi attack. He then opens fire on any reinforcements standing between him and a strange mirror in the penthouse bedroom. As soon as the demons were killed off by gunfire and/or otherwise, Lycus relights his cigar while he examines a flow of icy blue energy flowing within. While Lycus was contemplating what to do with the mirror, a weakened Elite tries to crawl towards Lycus telling him in his dying breaths “Keep… your filthy hands… away from… that mirror.” “What?” Lycus asks the now deceased Elite as he touches the mirror with his cigar, “This mirror?” The energy begins to burst out of the mirror the moment the butt of the cigar touches the surface. “Oops!” He said as the mirror’s energy begins to envelop the spire. As the tower was exploding Lycus screamed “Shit!” a feminine figure with black hair and blue eyes emerges from the mirror, and grabs Lycus and he is launched into the city that was overlooked by the spire.

The figure manages to protect Lycus as he is slung towards an abandoned truck by the distant explosion before vanishing, leaving Lycus to recover and examine his body. He notices a Yellow-Orange energy emerging from his body just before an Enormous Chort concealed by a pitch-black shadow emerges from the neighboring building. A voice whispers to Lycus “Do you really think that you can destroy my tallest spire and live to tell the tale?” the shadow concealed Chort attacks Lycus, but just as he was about to draw his two sawed-off shotguns from his hips, the shadow strikes Lycus in the head using what appears to be the saya of a nodachi, allowing the Chort to easily subdue him. “Well, well, well” a nude, masculine presence addresses the unconscious Lycus Dion as he emerges from the shadow with sheathed nodachi in hand and flowing classic-length black hair. “You should have accepted my Goddess’s offer Dion.” “Take him to the catacombs,” he commanded the Chort “I’m going to make an example out of him.” The Chort obeys the command and carries the stunned Lycus on its shoulder.

Upon reaching one of the catacombs, the Chort strips Lycus of his weapons and clothing and places his body into one of the opened stone coffins before chaining his limbs inside. “Lord Lucifer,” one of the cultists called his master “Are you sure you want to commence the ritual with a live being inside?” “If he dies in captivity that energy will destroy us…” “SILENCE!” Lucifer shouted towards the cultist “Start the ritual!” “Yes, my Lord.” Lycus regains consciousness for only to say “You mother…” before the coffin closes on him and demonic magic seals the sarcophagus shut and renders the occupant unconscious once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Discedant: Latin for stand down.


End file.
